


Vlad's great master plan

by Kindred



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom as separate entities, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Vlad Masters is a dick, Vlad is still evil, cinnamon roll Danny phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Danny moves in with Vlad when he was 16 after his mother and father kick him out. Now he is 18 Vlad puts his new plan into action.





	Vlad's great master plan

Deciding to get drunk at your ex-enemy house was not Danny's finest moments; it wasn’t that they both regretted it. In fact, it was the best he has ever had and Vlad was great about it he made him breakfast and coffee and told him if he ever wanted another round the teen knew where to find him. The problem came 3 months later after their one a night together Danny found throwing up every morning, his roommate joked that he was pregnant and Danny shrugged it off at first until he went for a shower and notices something strange about his stomach. 

He rushes to Vlad’s house at 4 is luckily for him the older Halfa was a morning person, he moved aside and let him into his large house and offered him a cup of coffee. Danny nodded to the cup and followed him to the kitchen, he liked his new house yes it was still huge but at least he can’t get lost so easily. “So what is so important that you need to see me at 4 am?” The older man asked, as he pushed the cup of coffee towards the 19-year-old and watched the way he held the cup.  
“I fucked up, or rather we did? When we got drunk and we thought it would be fun if we screwed in our ghost form I didn’t know...” He stopped and looked down into his lap.  
“Didn’t know what little badger?” Vlad asked softly.

Danny stood up and pulled his shirt up, just as Vlad had the coffee cup halfway to his mouth. The coffee spilt down his front, making him curse. “Shit, fuck potato cakes!” Vlad yelled at the hot liquid down his front. He looked up towards the dark haired teen; he could the worried look on his face. Vlad sighed and moved to stand in front of him “Do you see this as a bad thing?” He asked the teen, Danny lowered his head and then shook, it from side to side.  
“No, not a bad thing. It’s just... Well you and me... H-How are people going to react?” He asked softly. Vlad looked down at the slight dome of the teen’s stomach and the strange green glow that is spread out from the belly button. It was a beautiful sight and the older man couldn’t be more enthralled by Danny any more than he is now.  
“I don’t care what people think of me, Daniel.” He placed a hand on the teen’s stomach and watched in awe as the green glow become slightly blue.   
“How is this even possible, I don’t have the right equipment and-and...” Vlad cupped his face stopping Danny from rambling and then kissed him on the lips.

Danny gasped as he held onto Vlad and kissed back when the older man pulled away he smiled down at the teen. He reached up and brushed away some of Danny’s hair from his face “I know you have had it rough with your parents throwing you out, but you know you can always count on me, Daniel.” He told him softly, Danny looked down at the way Vlad’s hand was on his stomach. Vlad was right he could count on him; his mother and father freaked out when they found out he was the ghost boy they have been chasing. Danny was scared out of his mind and didn’t know where to turn to the 16-year-old went to the only other Halfa in the world. Vlad open his doors to him and took him in and made him feel loved and better about himself, he hadn’t seen his mother and father since that day the only family member he speaks to is Jazz. 

He jumped when he felt Vlad rubbed his stomach and he looked up at him “I will look after you, both of you.” He hooked his fingers under his chin and tilted his head back. “I do not regret that night Danny you and I both know Phantom and Plasmius have been dancing around each other for years. But I know you felt it to, the bond between us our ghost. I don’t think of it as an accident but as fate, we are meant to be together.”   
“Since when did you get mushy?” Danny mumbled, he felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at the man who means the world to him. Vlad?” He whispered his blue eyes blinking at him as tears welled up in his eyes. “God I can’t stop crying.” He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks.   
“It’s your hormones. I have to say while I am over the moon about your predicament I am in wonder how it could happen. “He smiled, as he stroked his face. He sighed softly “You will need someone to look after you little badger.” He strokes his face. “You won’t be able to go out in public until after the birth.”   
“No shit.” He groaned as he placed his hand on top of Vlad’s hands. “You have already done so much for me.” He whispered, “Taking me in after what happen, paying for my college tuition…”   
“Daniel I love you and you’re carrying my child why wouldn’t I help you?” He asked that was all Danny wanted to hear that he was loved by the older man.

He threw himself at the older Halfa and warped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest he felt Vlad warp his arms around him. “You know I am covered in coffee?” He smiled   
“Don’t care.” He mumbled. Vlad looked at the clock and sees it was only half 4 he sighed as he placed his hand on Danny’s head and watched as the teen looked up at him and smiled back. “Come on its early we can curl up on me… no, our bed.” He tells the teen, Danny beams at him as Vlad scooped him up and carried him up the stairs.   
“Why is my stomach green?” He asked   
“It’s Phantom that is pregnant.” He tells him, Danny frowned slightly   
“But I get all the symptoms?” He pouted; Vlad chuckled as he entered the bedroom. He was feeling smug about the whole thing; he wouldn’t dare tell Danny that he sort of planned it, perhaps not the pregnant part he wasn’t sure that would work. But screwing the 18-year-old in their ghost form that was the plan, he wanted to bond to Danny and do it in their ghost form was the only way he could be sure that they bond. His mind drifted back to the teen in his arms as he laid him on the bed. 

The silver-haired man took the teen’s trainers off and placed them on the bed, and then knelt above Danny and smiled as he pressed his hands to the hem of his jeans “Can I?” He asked as he rubbed his thumb across his stomach.   
“Nothing you haven’t already seen,” Danny whispered shyly, he felt a buzz go through him from Vlad’s touch it made him whimpered as the man helped him out of jeans. He couldn’t help but gasp at the man’s touch, chuckling at the teen on the bed Vlad stood up and then undressed from his coffee-stained PJs and then climbed into bed with his lover. Danny blushed as Vlad pulls him into his arms and closed his eyes.


End file.
